la última flor del cerezo
by namida nakigoe
Summary: sasori fue la primera persona que sakura tuvo que matar, esto le traerá graves consecuencias psicologicas pero lo que no sabe, es que esa pelea tambien le causó un gran problema fisico... s mi 1º fic, spero q ls guste,


wenas!! este es mi primer fic en esta pagina, asi que espero que les guste, va a ser un poco tragedico, aviso antes d tiempo.

comienza despues de la lucha contra sasori, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que va despues en el anime.

y espero que no aga falta decir que los personages no son mio sino del gran kishimoto-sama, y bla, bla,bla.

si les gusta pornto pondre el segundo capitulo. les dejo con el capitulo 1, biee

**LA ÚLTIMA FLOR DEL CEREZO**

**1. Su muerte, mi asesinato**

Pasos, se escuchan unos pasos apresurados por los pasillos del edificio del hokage, un choque y dos personas caen al suelo:

-Sakura, ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?

-Lo siento mucho Shizune-san, pero llego tarde a regar el cerezo y tengo una cita con Tsunade-sensei.

-Está bien… pero ten cuidado y no corras tanto.

-Hai

Cada una continúa su camino en direcciones opuestas y cuando al final del pasillo se divisa la luz del sol, debido a que la puerta estaba abierta, Sakura reemprende su carrera. Al llegar al exterior del edificio coge impulso y comienza a saltar sobre algunas rocas hasta llegar a la cima de el monumento a los hokages, más exactamente sobre la cabeza de la godaime. Destapa el cubo que lleva agarrado del asa y deja reposar un poco el agua que contiene dentro para que no se desborde y, para así, poder descansar ella también. Cuando el agua esta en completa calma introduce dentro del cubo el puño con el dedo índice extendido asta tocar el fondo, y poco a poco, el agua se va tornando de un color verdoso claro.

-Listo.

Se acerca a un árbol que hay sobre la roca y mientras va escalándolo solo con los pies, va derramando poco a poco el agua sobre la corteza. Cuando llega a la cima vierte el resto del contenido en el centro de la cumbre del árbol y baja de un salto.

-¡NO! Llego tarde a la cita con Tsunade-sensei.

Vuelve a salir corriendo dejando abandonado el cubo con el que regó el árbol. Quince minutos después toca la puerta del despacho del hokage quien responde con un simple "adelante"

-siento el retraso Tsunade-sensei, estaba…

-estabas regando el cerezo. -Sakura no se extraña por las palabras de su sensei, puesto que siempre iba a la misma hora y siempre llegaba tarde a la misma cita con su maestra.

-gomen, mañana iré mas temprano y estaré aquí a mi hora.

Sakura se disculpaba con una pequeña reverencia que repetía todos los días tras decir exactamente la misma frase, sin embargo, ésta vez no obtuvo la misma respuesta.

-no, Sakura. Mañana no irás y no estarás aquí a esta hora.

Tsunade comenzó a buscar algo entre una gran montaña de papeles que había sobre su mesa y le entregó una carpeta de cartulina

-ten, partiréis dentro de dos horas, el líder del equipo os esperará en la entrada de la villa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una misión? No he ido a ninguna desde que nos enfrentamos a Akatsuki y tuve que… matarlo, a Sasori.

-no te he cedido ninguna misión antes por que no estabas preparada tras la pelea con Sasori, fue la primera persona a la tuviste que matar, y aunque era un enemigo de Akatsuki, eso siempre es duro. Pero ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a estar en activo.

-hai, Tsunade sama, no la defraudaré.

-eso espero, ahora retírate.

Con un gesto de su mano señaló a Sakura que cerrase la puerta tras de sí. Ésta, en lugar de ir a su casa a preparar su equipaje, decidió ir al monte de los hokages y sentarse a la sombra de su cerezo.

-¿no deberías estar preparando tu equipo para la misión?

Sakura no levantó la mirada, no hizo ningún movimiento ni miró al que le hablaba.

-aún me tortura en sueños. ¿Cómo haces tú para que no te afecten tantas muertes a tus manos? Tener una vida a tus pies y en lugar de salvarla acabar con ella… para siempre

Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y sus ojos estaban llorosos a pesar de que no soltaban sus lágrimas.

-tranquila Sakura, es tu trabajo, el trabajo de todos los ninjas, si no moría el, lo hacías tu, y además, tu no le mataste, fue…

-¡Y QUÉ MÁS DA QUIÉN FUERA!-ahora si lloraba, y miraba fijamente a quien hablaba con rabia y dolor. –chiyoba-sama me contó su historia, no era malo, solo había sufrido, había tenido una infancia difícil y murió por mi culpa, yo lo maté, chiyo solo le clavó una espada.

-tranquila.-él la abraza y ella se aferra a su chaleco sollozando

-soy médico, mi deber es salvar vidas, no robarlas.

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a superarlo, si me dejas…

Ella se separa de su pecho para volver a juntar sus miradas.

-muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei, pero lo tengo que superar yo sola.

-esta bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, recuerda que me tienes aquí.

Arqueó su ojo de forma que parecía que sonreía y desapareció en un PUFF tras despedirse con un gesto de su mano. Sakura se levantó para ir a preparase cuando algo llamó su atención, sobre su falda había una flor, era una flor de su cerezo y por un momento se preocupó.

-"que extraño, en esta época los cerezos no pierden sus flores, bueno, será una simple flor que estaba suelta" pensó mientras comenzaba a andar. Sin embargo, sintió un ligero mareo que la hizo parase un momento

-debe ser el cansancio, iré a descansar un poco antes de la misión.-dijo para sí misma antes de continuar su camino.


End file.
